


【锤基】孩童时代

by Liujin



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liujin/pseuds/Liujin
Summary: 他俩的童年小剧场（？）
Relationships: Loki & Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 2





	【锤基】孩童时代

Thor最近总想起他的孩童时代。  
Asgard的大王子喜欢带领他的将士们守卫国土——自从他了解到自己不能成为女武神。一群半大孩子兴致高昂握着短剑举着盾牌在王城的花园里四处游晃，这种游戏给予Thor极大的满足。一个(未来的）王者很乐于看到国家在自己的统领下繁荣昌盛。  
“有谁看到Loki了?他今天的魔法课应该已经结束了，他应该和我们在一起。”一个优秀的王不会抛下他的子民独自行动，特别是他的弟弟。  
“也许又变成了蛇或者什么东西?可别忘了他刺伤你的那次”，说话的是Sif，她向来和Loki处不来。  
Thor拍拍她的肩笑道：“Loki只是和我闹着玩，走吧伙计们，我们去找找他。”他不知道的是，他的弟弟此时就卧在头顶的树杈上听完了整个对话。  
“真是蠢透了，”Loki翻过一页书，嘴里嘟囔道，可却又忍不住偷瞄向浩浩荡荡离去的一行人。我比你们任何人都更爱他，他想。下午五点的阳光洒在金碧辉煌的Asgard，衬得领头的金色头发更加耀眼。像一只年幼的雄狮。  
他的哥哥总能轻而易举地吸引他的目光，  
Loki把那本《Asgard's History》翻过半才从树上跳下，刚要抬脚回寝殿就听到身后传来的兴奋呼喊：“嘿，Loki！”  
他站定回身打了招呼：“Brother.”  
Thor喘着粗气跑到他面前，透蓝的眼睛亮晶晶的，Loki不由得想到了Asgard的那片星海。  
Thor一把揽住Loki的肩膀，拿过他手里厚重的书，嚷嚷：“你下午去哪儿了?我们找了你好久！”  
Loki替他拭去额上的薄汗，谎话顺口而出：“一直在和母后学习法术，刚才是出来找你回家的。”  
Thor亲昵地搂着Loki往大厅走，笑得更灿烂：“那下次换我来找你一起回家！”  
“嗯，一起回家。”

Rocket翘着二郎腿坐在驾驶椅上，扭头问：“Thor，你怎么要和我们一起走?”Thor将目光离开Mjolnir，望向飞船外的浩瀚星河——  
“找到和我一起回家的人。”


End file.
